One More Question
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus is avoiding Sirius because he kissed him, and thinks that Sirius doesn't like him back. Sirius makes it clear how he feels about the other boy. One shot for various challenges. Slash.


_**Challenges: The Ravishing Romance Challenge - Level easy (genre romance)**_

_**The Sherlock Competition - Part 1.9 - Write a slash fic**_

_**Marauders era challenge**_

_**Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge - prompt - speechless.**_

**A/N - I have asked for a beta already to help me go through my stories, and I apologise in advance for any mistakes in the grammar, punctuation and spelling. I've done what I can going through it 3 times now and hopefully I will find someone to help me.**

**Please enjoy another Sirius and Remus.**

**If you don't like smut or slash you are in the wrong place and I suggest you not read this. If you do like smut and slash then I hope you like this.**

* * *

"I've had enough of this Sirius," said Remus, pushing the boy who had wrestled him to the floor off, and trying to punch him. Sirius grabbed his arm and tried to hold the other boy in place.

Remus pulled his arm free and tried to walk to the door again, planning on leaving the dorm but Sirius jumped on his back. Remus hadn't been expecting this and fell straight to the floor, with Sirius landing on top of him.

They just lay there for a moment, Remus on his stomach trying to catch his breath and Sirius wondering if Remus would try to escape. Sirius, having had the softer landing quickly straddled Remus' back as Remus rolled over. He laid there for a moment glaring at Sirius.

"Now you will listen to me," Sirius said, and Remus started struggling again.

"Fuck off Sirius, you made yourself very clear what you think." Remus replied, and Sirius frowned. "I didn't say anything, you didn't give me time to say anything Moony. I froze and I'm sorry about that, but you've not allowed me to speak to you since, I mean I've had to fight you for the last 10 minutes and pin you down just so I can explain myself."

Remus glared at him and stopped fighting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok Sirius lets talk, we would have had to at some point. I'll say it all in front of James and Peter since they know already... I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I got my feelings confused but I still want to be friends with you, I need time to get past what happened and that won't happen overnight... You still want to be friends right?"

"Remus..."

"I'm sorry that I disgusted you Padfoot just please can we drop it? I hate myself every time I think about it." Remus said softly. "I don't want to see the disappointment on your face or know that you hate me, it's easier to be away from you."

"Remus..."

"Sirius I know you don't feel the same way, you don't need to say it, I..."

Remus felt himself silenced by Sirius' lips on his. They just brushed his so softly that he forgot what he was saying.

"Be quiet Mooney, its my turn."

Remus nodded and looked up, speechless, into Sirius' silver eyes.

"I certainly don't hate you for a start. Do you understand that? I could never hate you Remus."

Remus nodded again.

"When you kissed me, it surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to do that out of the blue. I had always assumed when we kissed..."

"When?"

"Yes Moony, I had tried to work out a way to seduce you. I never expected you to make the first move. Now as I was saying, I'm not disappointed in you, I don't hate you and it certainly isn't easy having you avoiding me."

"Seduce me? You were planning to seduce me?" Remus' asked in a very shocked tone.

"I most certainly don't want to be your friend!"

"You... don't?" Remus said feeling very confused.

"It would be wrong to shag my friends after all... I'm sure you don't want my shagging James and Peter now do you? I want you to be so much more than my friend Moony." Came a smooth reply.

"He's not the only one who doesn't want you shagging us." Peter called from across the room. "I'll stick with shagging Lily." James called out and Peter laughed. "You'll stick with it? Lily hasn't let you shag her and she won't anytime soon... ouch," Peter rubbed his arm where James had hit him.

The two boys on the floor ignored their friends and continued their conversation, which was quite easy to do after some of the conversations that had happened in the dorms, they had learnt quick that their friends will find out everything anyway, so why not just get it over with.

"Really?" Remus said doubtfully, and Sirius smirked.

"You don't believe me?" He moved so all his weight was on his friend and Remus' eyes widened as he felt a hardness against his thigh.

"This is what having you pinned down does to me. I can tell you enjoy being pinned down too..." Sirius said softly, moving slightly against him."

"Ok guys I'm not a homophobe or anything but I need to leave." Came James voice and the creak of a mattress as he got up from his bed.

"Yeah I don't want to be around to see what happens next." Peter said and the boys laughed as they left the room shouting about silencing and locking charms.

Sirius hadn't let Remus move the whole time the boys walked past, instead he looked at them, daring them to comment and Remus felt a blush creep over his face. Once the door had closed, Sirius looked back at Remus.

"Now dear Moony, I'm going to let you know that I've been interested in you for a long time, but never realised that you felt the same... well until you kissed me that is. I had a whole plan with Pete and James' help of course to get you into bed..."

"They went along with it?"

Sirius smirked. "I told them that you weren't going to be just a fling. What I want with you would be something that would last. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Sirius slowly ground his hips into his friends and Remus let out a slight moan.

"Remus, why did you kiss me?"

Remus blushed. "Lily talked me into it. Can't really remember how, but I think the point of the conversation was if I kissed you, then she'd go out on a date with James."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Of course I wanted to kiss you anyways." Remus quickly added.

"I always wondered how you managed to get James a date with Lily. The girl knew about our plan and was against it, she's sneaky if she were a man I'd let her be a Marauder."

"What was your plan?" Remus gasped out, as Sirius continued to torture him.

"Well James and Pete were going to lock us in the astronomy tower after taking your wand so you wouldn't hex me... the rest I was going to improvise actually. " Sirius gave a slightly harder thrust and then went back to the torture.

"Then the plan changed when you kissed me, and we decided if you wouldn't give me a chance to talk, then the astrology tower would still be an option."

Remus tried to answer him but struggled to focus on anything but the sensation that Sirius was building up in him.

"Hurting my back... bed?" He said and Sirius got off him and pulled him up off the floor.

Sirius moved closer to him.

"Tell me what you really want Remus, I'll do anything you ask." Sirius uttered, a wicked smile on his lips.

"You. I want... you." Remus said, forgetting his nerves for a moment and shoving Sirius hard back into the bed.

He quickly followed, his lips pressed harshly against the other boys lips, and his hand slipping in the long black hair as the kiss deepened and he felt Sirius' tongue beg entrance to his mouth which he eagerly accepted. He found himself climbing on top and pinning Sirius down on the bed, teasing him the way Sirius had teased him a few moments before.

"You better mean what you said Sirius, because if we do this I have no plans to give you up afterwards," he growled out and Sirius let out a moan.

"Fuck Remus, you're driving me fucking crazy. I'm all yours as long as you want me I swear just stop teasing me."

Remus, with a smirk on his face stopped moving. Sirius looked up at him incredulously and Remus shrugged. "You asked me to stop..."

With a growl of his own, Sirius flipped Remus over and looked into his face with an eyebrow raised and Remus took a deep breath. "Ok, I didn't really know what to do next. I didn't know what you wanted, whether you wanted me to keep doing that or to..." he gestured to Sirius' clothes.

Sirius looked surprised. "Remus I have no expectations, not going to talk you into having sex if you aren't up for that yet, there's so much more we could do."

Remus stared at him. "Thought about this a lot?"

"Well, yeah every night when I wank mate."

"So tell me, what goes through your mind when you... wank?"

Sirius started the excruciating hip roll making Remus hiss.

"Well first I pin you down, like I am now and let my cock rub against yours through our clothes, but its not enough to satisfy us, so we slowly strip. I kiss you all over your chest and you run your hands all over mine and we get rid of our trousers and boxers. I grab your cock in my hand and you take mine and we wank each other off. You enjoy it so much you start swearing and moaning my name. I think hearing you moan my name would be amazing."

"I do moan your name when I wank Sirius!"

Sirius was smirking at Remus. "Enjoying this Moony? Never took you as one to get off to dirty talk?"

Remus glared at him.

"Fine I'll get back to it... Once we've both cum, which in my fantasy doesn't take long... I imagine you sucking me off... sometimes I wonder what it would be like to suck you off since I've never done that before, and that's really as far as I let it go, because I can't even begin to imagine how good it would be to have sex with you."

Remus gave a moan and before Sirius knew it, Remus had leaned up and brought his lips to Sirius', and his hand to Sirius' trousers and started fumbling with his zip.

"Have you done anything like this before Mooney?" He asked and Remus shook his head. "Well I don't want to take advantage since..."

"Shut up I need to touch you," Remus said, pulling Sirius' trousers down and watched Sirius stand up and pull them off. Sirius smirked. "Your turn love," he replied as he pulled off his top. Remus undone his trousers and nervously started to remove them.

Sirius stared at him as he took them off. "Ok I think we need to stop."

Remus got up quickly. "What? Why?"

Sirius walked over to him. "Because I care Moony," he said softly, touching Remus' cheek. "You look so uncomfortable. I'm not doing this until you're comfortable with anything that happens. We'll stick to kissing if you prefer. I'm in no rush as long as we're together and all."

"I don't like my scars, that's all it is Sirius. I want this and I want to touch you, I want to feel you touch me, and I haven't worked out how much further I'm happy to go until we get there. I just feel nervous about you seeing me naked."

"I've seen you naked at the shrieking shack, made me hard. When I left I'd have to have a shower and touch myself." Sirius stated.

"Boxers off." Remus growled.

Sirius smiled. "Makes me hard when you boss me around Remus." He took his boxers off and winked.

Remus looked Sirius over, taking in every inch of his loves body and Sirius walked over. "Just for your information, I think scars are a massive turn on."

Sirius slowly stripped Remus and pulled his boxers down. He knelt in front of him and ran his tongue over Remus' tip and his knees buckled slightly. "Sit down Remus," Sirius growled, and Remus sat on the edge of the bed. Sirius slowly ran his mouth up and down the sides of Remus' cock. "Fuck Remus, you're massive. Is it a werewolf thing?" Remus didn't answer.

He slowly brought Remus' cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tip as he took almost half into his mouth, and slowly started moving around it, sucking it and using his other hand to pump the rest of his cock. It only took a couple of minutes before Remus tried to shove his head away but Sirius had no intention of moving and once Remus groaned Sirius swallowed every drop.

Remus dropped back on the bed, as he had previously been propping himself up on his elbows. "Fuck Sirius," He said, panting.

"I wouldn't say no" Sirius joked laying down next to him, stroking himself.

Remus looked at him and watched him play with himself for a minute.

"Ok let's do it then!"

Sirius was so shocked he stopped what he was doing. "Don't joke with me Remus, it's not something to joke about."

Remus sat up too and leaned in to kiss Sirius, tasting himself on Sirius' lips.

"I've wanted you for so long Sirius, I'm sure about this. I need you."

Sirius climbed on top of Remus eagerly and stuck his fingers into his own mouth, coating them in spit before bringing one to Remus' entrance and slowly pushed it in.

Remus tensed up for a moment but Sirius slowly moved his finger in and out. After a few minutes when Remus had relaxed, Sirius added a second and a third finger and waited for Remus to adjust. He kept moving watching the other boy groan under him.

"I want you, not your hands." Remus said, looking into Sirius' silver eyes and Sirius lined himself up slowly, giving Remus time to change his mind. He slowly pushed himself inside Remus, letting out a groan himself as he felt for the first time the pressure surrounding his length. He kept his eyes on Remus' face that was pinched slightly, indicating his discomfort. As he opened his mouth to speak, Remus spoke up.

"Keep going Sirius, You forget I transform into a wolf and my body rips itself open every month, this won't hurt me. Slight discomfort that's all."

Sirius moved slightly faster, easing himself in and started thrusting slowly. He kept it up for a few minutes, before Remus said something. It took him a while to understand, due to the blood pounding in his ears and the feel of his heart pounding, but the words finally registered "Oh fuck harder please."

Sirius done as asked and sped up, faster and faster as he felt the pressure build. He felt Remus pushing hard to meet him for every thrust. He watched his lovers hand reach for his own cock and pumped at it in time with Sirius' thrusts.

"I can't wait any longer." Sirius gasped out, sweat trailing down his face. He reached back to push his hair from his face. "Either can I," Remus growled out between his moans and his pants.

Soon Remus felt Sirius jerk slightly and his movements became more erratic. He sped up with his hand and looked into Sirius' eyes.

"I love you Padfoot." Remus confessed, "and I you Moony, I love you so much." Sirius gasped out as she gave one last thrust and shot his load into Remus. "Oh fuck Sirius," Remus shouted, as he came all over his own chest.

Sirius' arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Remus, which caused a loud grunt of pain from the other boy.

"Fuck Mooney that was the most amazing thing... I love you."

"I love you too Padfoot but if you don't move then I'll have to kill you."

Sirius got up and picked up his wand. With a quick spell he cleaned them both. "I like it when you swear, it's better than when I imagined it." Sirius said, and with a wink at Remus, "lets see if I can make you swear again and shout my name tomorrow night."

"Give me some recovery time Sirius, and I think its my turn to be in charge tomorrow."

Sirius chuckled. "To think, a couple of hours ago I had to fight you to talk to me, now your planning on dominating me. Is it a wolf thing? Do you want to be my alpha?"

"Shut up Padfoot."

"One more question."

"What?"

"Do you think of me when you wank?"

"Every time, but I tend to imagine us in the shower."

"What a good idea, we need a shower after that, come on you can tell me about your fantasies when we're in there."

* * *

**As usual, please review!**

**Let me know what you like and don't like about this so I can get an idea of what I'm doing right/wrong for my next story.**

**A****lso you may be thinking - How comes they are acting like that when James and Peter are there... But I just picture Sirius as being someone who really doesn't care if they are in the room because he's too busy with Remus and he knows that they will leave.**

**One more thing. Peter was a Marauder. That means at some point the other boys thought he was good enough to be one of them. Yes we all hate the Peter that betrayed his friends, but up until that point they all liked and trusted him and they must have had a reason. If he was so awful he wouldn't have been kept in the Marauder group after all... So I write Peter as being part of the group, laughing and joking with them, joining in pranks and skipping classes with them.**


End file.
